


Messy to be Neat

by JawnsJumper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Assassin AU, Blood, Gen, Mafia AU, Paternal Will Graham, father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/pseuds/JawnsJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes Abigail to help him out on a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy to be Neat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/gifts).



> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=4q0x1j)  
> Set in the Mafiaverse, Will taking Abigail to get a feel for killing a man.

“Do they… do they always bleed that much? When you cut them there?” her voice asks, tentative, and a little awe-struck. Her face is covered in blood, and so is most of her clothing. 

Will and Abigail sat together in front of the fridge in the Peters’ house. Janice Peters was still locked in her basement, as per the instructions she left with payment and target name. Her husband, however, was currently in pieces in the living room, and the rest of him was on Abigail.

“Yes, they do.” Will answers, softly. 

“Oh.” She says.

“The human body has a lot of viscera in it, Abby. Objectively though, it isn’t as much blood as you would think. This,”--he gestured with one hand at her blood-covered body and face--”is just because you stood in front of the poor bastard.”

“Gotta get messy to learn how to be neat?” she asked, with a sort of dazed smile. 

“Got it in one, sweetheart.” He chucked. Kid’s a natural, a worthy heir for his and Frederick’s legacy. 

Not that he wasn’t fond of his two other ladies, Ardelia and Chiyoh, but there was something about Abigail that was different. Special. A kind of connection that hadn’t formed between Will and his deadly duo. 

In the dead of night, when he checked on her sleeping form to make sure she was still alive, he could almost admit to himself that it was paternal.

**Author's Note:**

> see me on tumblr @mummyholmesisupset


End file.
